


哪解相思情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 佟小六, 李二彪 - Freeform, 辫九衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	哪解相思情

01

遇见他那天，桃树上的枝头才冒了点尖儿。李二彪盘着扇子的手停了下来，他看着一桥之隔的清秀少年，忽然听到了自己强有力的心跳声。

少年有着清澈的眼睛，看人的时候逼出那么点清冷。这样的清冷吓退了李二彪，李二彪紧紧地握着手中的扇子，听见少年说他的名字叫佟小六。

小六哥哥。李二彪这样叫他，每一次佟小六都转过头去，伸手拧着李二彪的耳朵。

“哎呦喂，疼，小六哥哥，你松手。”

“不许叫我小六哥哥。”佟小六双手掐腰瞪着他，“你今天又去听我唱戏了，不是叫你别来听我唱戏吗？”

“可是我喜欢听你唱戏啊。”李二彪紧紧跟在他身后，小六哥哥唱戏唱得好，李二彪喜欢看小六哥哥站在台上一板一眼地唱着戏，小六哥哥唱得真好听，他可以为了听小六哥哥唱戏，忍受住别人对他的嬉笑怒骂。

李二彪是李家的少爷，一场高烧烧坏了脑子，看见谁都笑，打骂都不还手。好看的模样真是让人可怜，但要说起来要谁家的姑娘嫁到李家去，又是谁都不愿意的。

就算是李二彪模样好看，也没有谁愿意嫁给傻子。

但是小六哥哥心疼他，老会给他买糖吃，摸着他的头让他慢点吃。不让李二彪来听戏，就是害怕李二彪被人打骂，漂亮脸蛋要是带着伤，回去了少不得又要被家里人念念叨叨。

不知道佟小六心思的李二彪，只是在佟小六拿着冰块帮他消肿的时候，伸出手握住了佟小六那双又长又好看的手指。

“小六哥哥。”

02

小六哥哥说，唱戏说书都只是营生，人生如戏但不能入戏。可是李二彪他听不懂，他说人生如戏，戏中讲的是人生，我为什么不能入戏呢？

“傻子，那是从前的故事啊，真假都不一定呢，当真就太傻了。”佟小六敲着他的脑袋，掐着他的脸。李二彪当然不会躲，两只手抓着空气放到自己的脸前，被掐了脸也笑嘻嘻的露出并不怎么齐的牙齿。

肉乎乎的小脸蛋摸起来真舒服，佟小六有那么一刻的愣怔，松开手的时候他看着李二彪凑过来捧着自己的脸，突然间红了脸。

冷不防地被推开，李二彪跳起来就去拉着佟小六的袖子，急切地喊着：“小六哥哥，小六哥哥，你怎么了？”

“我要去吊嗓子了，你自己去玩吧。”佟小六挣开李二彪的手，“去晚了我就要被骂了。”

“那我可以去听你唱戏吗？”李二彪噘着嘴，重新握住佟小六的手，“小六哥哥，求求你了，让我去听戏吧。”

“不行。”说完这句话李二彪的头就低了下来，怎么能和一个傻子置气呢，佟小六伸出手摸了摸他的头，哄了他两句，“你要真想听戏，你晚上三更时分，你来找我。”

“好嘞。”

佟小六看着手舞足蹈跑回家里的李二彪，摇着头无奈地笑了。如果不是个傻子，那该有多好啊，一定是让媒人踏破了门槛都想要去说亲的小少爷啊。

03

李二彪多的是力气。虽然是养尊处优的小少爷，平时也没少淘气，爬墙上树什么都干过。这么点高的小墙头是难不倒李二彪的。

打更的人在夜里喊着，刚喊到三更天的时候佟小六听到窗外有动静，他立刻站起来打开窗子，果然看到了撅着屁股正要伸手打着窗子的李二彪。

“小六哥哥。”

李二彪还没说完就被佟小六拉着手硬拉了进来。他爬墙的时候腿没有软，小六哥哥拉他进来的时候他的腿还打颤了，他没站稳，直接就扑进佟小六的怀里。

说他是个傻子，他又不像是，和人摸手会害羞，他小六哥哥的气息都打在他的脸上，他动都不敢动。白白净净的脸颊上飞了两朵红晕，不敢直视佟小六。

以前家里人问过他，要不要成亲。李二彪只是摇摇头，双手摆动得快速，都看不清他的手指：“我不要成亲，成亲是什么，有面好吃吗？”

“就是娶媳妇儿，娶了媳妇儿就有人给你做面吃了。”

后来李二彪和佟小六说过这个，果不其然他又被小六哥哥拧了耳朵，因为他说他好想找个小媳妇儿。

“满大街都是我的小媳妇儿，她们还要给我做面吃呢！”

“你去找你小媳妇儿去，成亲了你就不要再来找我了，也别来烦我了。”佟小六烦闷地甩开李二彪，他的心里不痛快，因为李二彪说他要娶小媳妇儿。

李二彪哪知道娶媳妇儿的门道，他只知道吃面，听佟小六说娶了亲自己就不能来找他又慌了，回家就说自己不要娶亲了闹了好大一阵子才算作罢。

夜里凉，李二彪的手都是冰的，佟小六给他找了条被褥让他钻进来睡着。唱戏的不比有钱人家用的都是绫罗绸缎，佟小六这里的被褥都是旧的，大红色的料子也都有了衰败年岁的陈旧。

李二彪听话地睡进去，只露着一个脑袋看着帮他掖好被子躺下来的佟小六：“小六哥哥，不然我睡外面吧，你别再掉下去了，掉下去了会疼。”

“你怎么知道？”佟小六没理他按住了要坐起来的小傻子。

“我摔过呀，脑袋上肿了一个大包，好久才消下去呢。”李二彪伸出手按在自己脑门上比划着，“我都疼哭了，小六哥哥这么好看，不能摔坏了。”

“老实睡觉。”佟小六把他的手放下来，塞进被窝里。他怎么就和这个傻子混到一起去了呢？

就是那一年春天，他在桥头看着盘扇子的李二彪，李二彪腰间的盘缠都被人顺走了，还乐呵呵地笑着呢。他走上前去，说了自己的姓名，没想到这个小傻子拉着他的手，让他抬头看着漫天飞舞的柳絮。

“小六哥哥，下雪了。”一句话就让佟小六从此后和他玩在了一起，他告诉李二彪，春天不会下雪，只有冬天才会。

“怪不得我感觉不到冷呢。”李二彪总是这样语出惊人，又让人觉得他可爱非凡。

佟小六没有睡意，他翻了个身看见李二彪也没睡，眨着眼睛看着他。

“怎么不睡？”

“小六哥哥，我想抱着你睡。”

真是冤家。佟小六从自己的被褥里伸出腿来，把两个褥子通成一个，一把手就拉住了那个小冤家的手。还真是冷的，佟小六把李二彪的手放在自己的胸口上捂着。

会热的，他说。

04

说亲的人迈步到小花园的时候，李二彪正折着花园里的花，他想要戴在鬓边，他记得小六哥哥以前唱戏的时候戴过花儿，可好看了。他没有小六哥哥好看，但是戴起来应该也不差什么。

他才要把花戴上，就听见有人喊他。手里的花被小丫头拿了去，扔进小花园里：“小少爷，有好事儿等你呢，别弄这些花花草草了。”

“我的花……”李二彪噘着嘴有些不高兴，“我的花，你给我重新折一枝回来，我的花。”

“好好好，那您先去，我给您摘。”

拿到花的李二彪这才高高兴兴地把花戴在鬓边，跟着人到了厅堂坐在椅子上满足地晃着腿。这屋子里站的有认识的也有不认识的，他们都看着李二彪，李二彪还以为是看他戴着花好看，大大方方让他们瞧着。

“好，真好。”

多亏了李二彪这张好看的脸，不然就算是家里有钱也架不住穷苦还有骨气的闺女不肯嫁。媒婆都说好了，这一次是真的可以成了，这闺女家里是做大烟生意的，家里父母想钱想疯了，巴不得女儿嫁进来。

姑娘俊啊，不会亏待了小少爷的，娘家也不会来找麻烦。正常的千金小姐是断不肯嫁给傻子的，就得是这样穷苦又早早懂事的姑娘最适合不过了。

李二彪仔细听了好久，只听懂了什么大莲妹妹，十六岁。李二彪今年刚好十七，他还大人家一岁呢，李二彪伸出手来数了数，六根手指头再加一根，是大一岁没错呀。

佟小六听到大莲这个名字的时候愣了两下，他没搭理李二彪，只是在原地愣着。李二彪把他的八角鼓拿出来，手没章法地乱敲着，他的耳边还戴着花呢，他问佟小六：“小六哥哥，我戴花好看吗？”

“你要娶她吗？”佟小六抓着李二彪的手腕，抓得李二彪龇牙咧嘴地喊疼，佟小六像是没听到一样，继续问他，“小媳妇儿，你要娶大莲当媳妇儿吗？”

“那个小我一岁的妹妹吗？”李二彪把鼓放下来，伸出两只手，露出七根手指头来，往里缩了一根，“小六哥哥，我算得对不对？”

“你不能娶她！”佟小六的生气让李二彪怯生生地把手缩回去，他没见过佟小六生气，他撇着嘴，把耳边的花拿下来放在手心。

“小六哥哥，你凶我。”

佟小六这才看见了李二彪手里的花，李二彪是个傻子，怎么他也成了个傻子。他把李二彪手心里的花拿出来帮他戴好，捧着李二彪的脸认真地看着。

真是个漂亮的傻子，佟小六拍了拍他的脸：“对不起，我不该凶你的。”

李二彪伸出手搂紧佟小六的腰，头贴着他小六哥哥的胸口仰着头看他：“小六哥哥，你吓死我了。”

“你不能娶大莲，”佟小六好心地劝导他，“你信小六哥哥的，好不好？”

“小六哥哥你喜欢她？”谁说李二彪什么都不懂，连喜欢他都知道了，一定是平时听佟小六唱戏，听那些痴男怨女的缠绵故事听了个似懂非懂。

李二彪说完脸色拉了下来，都快要哭了。他的声音也越来越低，他不想要他的小六哥哥喜欢别人。他喜欢小六哥哥，他不知道喜欢是什么意思，但是他不想要别人来分走他的小六哥哥。

小六哥哥对他太好了，别人打他骂他，嘲笑他，只有小六哥哥把他拉起来，带回屋子里给他上药。在李二彪的脑海中没有人情世故，只有喜欢和讨厌。他讨厌那些打他骂他的人，但是他喜欢小六哥哥。

“我不喜欢她，我只是可怜她。”佟小六柔了声音拉着李二彪的手，把这其中缘故说个清楚。

“她偶尔来我这听我唱戏，她说她是可怜人，家里要卖她去有钱人家，她心气傲，屈辱不得。她说她逃不过家里，要是把她逼急了她什么事情都会做出来的。”

李二彪认认真真地听着，他只知道佟小六很严肃，他不习惯这样的小六哥哥，他紧紧地回握住佟小六的手：“她要是不会做面，那我就不娶她了，小六哥哥，我听你的话。”

佟小六叹了口气，他视大莲为沦落天涯的苦命人。佟小六自己就是个唱戏的，在这人世间里也只有自己能够依靠了。他之所以说唱戏说书是营生，不能入戏是他不相信，那些故事里的善始善终，有几分是情愿的又有几分是真的。

也正是因为这个缘故，佟小六第一眼看见李二彪，才把这个傻子一样的小少爷拉到自己的身后。他见不得别人伤害这个傻子，也不想大莲被家里卖给李家当媳妇而做出什么想不开的事情。

入戏的人不过是从自己想要相信，众人谈论的，不过就是从前的故事，他们看到了它的开始和结局，却永远无法体会到这故事中的挣扎和伤痛。

“你那么喜欢吃面？”佟小六点了点他的脑袋，“不会做面你就不和他玩了，我不会做面，你也别和我玩了。”

“不，小六哥哥不会做面我也喜欢。”李二彪下定了好大的决心，这才把后面的话说完整，“我可以自己去买面吃。”

05

嫁给傻子也没什么不好。佟小六觉得李二彪很好，虽然他不通人事，可是心却是善良的。对人好就是对人好，从来不说别人的坏话，哪怕世间上的人并没有善待他。

成亲前一天晚上李二彪来找佟小六了，依旧是爬着墙来的。他穿着一身的红衣，跳进来就紧紧地抱住被窝里的佟小六。他害怕地摇着佟小六的手：“小六哥哥，小六哥哥。”

“怎么了，出什么事情了？”佟小六被他晃醒，揉着眼睛只看到李二彪穿着喜衣的样子，次日就是成亲的日子了，佟小六摸了摸李二彪的手，还是那样的冷。

“我不想成亲，大莲妹妹她……”

“她怎么了？”佟小六紧张了起来，他抓着李二彪的手更用力了些，李二彪神色慌张，看起来像是受到了很大的惊吓，也没感觉到疼。

“她跳河了。”

一道惊雷从空中破开，闪电晃着窗户不一会雨水就落了下来。佟小六捂住李二彪的耳朵，顺着他的背拍了又拍：“不怕，不怕，二彪不怕。”

只是下雨，只是下雨。佟小六把窗子关上，不让外面的风雨打进来。李二彪抱着被子坐在床上，双手抱着自己的腿，把脸都埋进去。

“还怕吗？”佟小六钻进李二彪的被窝里，把他抱在自己的怀里。

“小六哥哥，是不是我害了她？”李二彪的眼眶都湿了，他抱着佟小六却止不住自己身上的颤抖，“她跳河之前打扮得那样好看，她还小我一岁呢，就那么跳进河里去了。”

“她和我说，她不怪我，可是她说完就跳进去了。”李二彪抽噎着看着佟小六，“小六哥哥，河里的水应该很冷吧，她会不会冷啊……”

佟小六没再让那个李二彪说下去，他拿嘴堵住了李二彪。李二彪吓怕了，他哪见过这个世面，佟小六为了不让他想这些，推着他把他压在了身下。

“不怪你，她说的对，不怪你。”佟小六亲了亲他的眼睛，让他把眼睛闭上，“我们想些好的事情，说起来，你知道吗，成亲当天晚上要做什么事情？”

“我不知道，小六哥哥，我害怕。”

“不害怕，大莲她是被她家里人逼死的，这个世上有很多事情是很坏的，你想象不到能有多坏，但是我们没有办法。”

“你害怕，我带你走好不好？离开这里就离开他们了，你相信小六哥哥吗，相信我会保护你吗？”

李二彪两只手勾住了佟小六的脖子，紧紧地贴着佟小六的身子：“小六哥哥，带我走，带我走。”

和李二彪在一起佟小六就想过会有这么一天。李二彪本来就是一场大病烧坏的脑子，后来也只把佟小六放在心上，家里人都拿他当傻子，他都知道的。只有小六哥哥不拿他当傻子，只有小六哥哥真心待他，没有觉得他是个傻子就嫌弃他。

人世间的无奈事李二彪一概不懂，也不应该受此影响，佟小六收拾行囊的时候，特意把八角鼓带在身上，他记得李二彪喜欢。

“快了，二彪，我们很快就能够离开这里了。”佟小六试了试李二彪的手，他刚刚捂了好一会儿，李二彪的身子也不抖了，手也暖和了起来。

终于叫他给捂热了，佟小六想着。他希望李二彪还是那个在桥底下站着的看见他会失神停住动作，看着漫天的柳絮就说是下雪了的小傻子。

那样多美好啊。

06

唱曲的人传唱着这样一个故事，故事的主人公是一个叫大莲的姑娘，生得俊俏，及笄年纪，和一个唱戏的人互生情愫。后来家中把她卖给了有钱人家，这对多情的人不能忍受分离双双跳了河。

多么痴情的两个人呐，每每听到这个小曲儿，总是会有人去河边看看，感叹着世间的这让人动容的感情。

唱着小曲儿的人给别人唱完，拿着银两就去酒馆喝酒吃肉去了。哪里还有什么痴男怨女，风月情愁。别人若是要问起来，他就会故作深沉，捋着并没有蓄起来的胡须。

“那是从前的故事了。”

有人说过，唱戏说书都是营生，人生如戏但不能入戏。那些故事里的恩怨离合，有几分是真心的又有几分是情愿的，又或者，有几分是世间的人们哪怕知道是假的，也要去相信的呢。

没有人在意一个寻常唱戏的人为什么不见了，也许是到别处唱戏去了。也没有人提到李家跑丢了一个从小生病烧坏脑子的傻子，李家又生了几个孩子，那个跑了的傻子，李家人说，他有自己的命数。

不知不觉又是一年春天，桃红柳绿的景象甚是好看，漫天飞扬的柳絮像是要把天都遮住。

也不是每次下雪的时候，都会冷的。

会有人捂热的。

会有人的。

Fin


End file.
